Scary Tales
by Madhatta51
Summary: A collection of stories with the Kingdom Hearts crew starring in my own twisted versions of the Grimm Brothers Tales HIATUS
1. Red Riding Hood

.

This is my first story so please don't flame, but critisims is accepted. This is pretty much going to be a collection of Grimm stories and Kingdom Hearts couples.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Grimm fairy tales

GRIMM

Red Riding Hood

Naminé grabbed her red cloak and pulled the hood up. She picked up the baskets of medicine and cookies for her grandmother.

"Mom, I'm heading to grandmother Aqua's!"

"Be careful and don't let yourself get distracted you have to make it there before it gets dark okay?" Kairi called out to her daughter.

"Yes mother." Naminé left her cottage and headed towards the woods which were just on the outskirts of town. On her way out Mr. Eraqus asked her to deliver a message to his son Ventus.

**In the woods**

The red cloak flew behind her as she ran through the trees. She enjoyed the free feeling of the wind whipping at her and that there was nothing to hold her back. The sound of chopping reached her ears and she paused in her run gasping for breath. Quietly she sneaked towards the sound of the chopping and smiled mischievously at the sight of Ventus swinging his axe at the tree. He took a breath and put the axe down to stretch his arms. She picked up a rock and threw it to the right of Ventus distracting him long enough for her to jump onto his back, sending them both to the ground with Ventus on his stomach and Naminé on top.

"What the- Naminé?" She laughed at his expression causing his face to grow red which only made her laugh harder. "Oh~ it's not that funny." He moaned from beneath her and rolled onto his back. "What are you doing out here anyway, don't you know it will be dark soon?" She stopped laughing and gave him an adorable pout.

"What, are you not happy to see me?" Neither of the blond teens noticed a pair of blue eyes watching them from the bushes.

"I didn't say I wasn't happy to see you! It's just that the woods are dangerous you know."

"I have nothing to fear from the woods. I have my knight to protect me, don't I?" Before he could answer she brushed her lips against his making him draw in a quick breath. She kissed his cheek and trailed her lips down to his jaw line and then to neck. Ventus groaned and grabbed her waist tightly. The blonde girl continued her search of the boy's neck completely unaware of the excitement she was forming in the third member's body. Naminé pulled up and gazed into Ventus' eyes seeing lust in them. He moved one of his hands from her waist to her hair and pulled her down to him.

The kiss was light at first but became more deep and desperate as they continued. Naminé boldly sucked on his bottom lip demanding entrance which he happily gave. She searched his mouth with her tongue enjoying the taste of fresh cookies. Cookies? She paused as she remembered what she was supposed to be doing. Ventus took her moment of hesitation as a chance to flip them over. His hands ran up her sides to her breast and he pulled at the strings to reveal her cleavage to him and the uninvited guest in the bushes. He kissed her neck as he began to pull her blouse down trailing his lips downwards.

"Stop." He groaned but did as she said and rolled off of her throwing one of his arms over his eyes. "I almost forgot that I was heading to grandmother Aqua's." She hopped up and grabbed her basket pulling a small letter out of it. "Here, your father said to give this to you." Ventus pushed himself up from the ground and took the letter from her as she fixed her blouse.

"You should hurry to your grandmother's before it gets dark. I'll meet you there to take you home alright?"

"Do you remember the way?" Ventus rubbed the back of his head.

"Down the old path and to the right?" Naminé smiled and nodded her head. At that moment she heard the bushes rustled as if something had moved away quickly but she brushed it off as her imagination.

"I'll see you later Ven." Naminé quickly headed off into the woods completely unaware of what was awaiting her at her grandmothers.

**Grandma Aqua's Cottage**

Aqua coughed into her hanky and threw a log onto the fire, clutching her blanket close to herself.

"I hope my little red gets here with that medicine soon." Just as she voiced her thoughts there was a knock on the door. "Little Red?" She got up and hurried to the door. She was surprised to see a young man standing in front of her instead of her granddaughter. "Ventus? Come in darling. If you're looking for Naminé she'll be along soon." 'Ventus' smiled at the elderly woman and entered her small cottage.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Naminé pulled the hood from her head and knocked on her grandmother's door. "Grandma Aqua? It's me Naminé!" She called out but no one answered her. "Grandma?"

"_Yes, yes come in my darling little red."_ That didn't sound at all like her grandma.

"Are you alright Grandma your voice sounds awfully strange?"

"_That's just because of my illness darling!"_ Cautiously Naminé opened the door and entered her grandmother's cottage.

"Grandma?" She jumped when she heard the door behind her close itself and spun around to see- "Ventus?" How did he reach here before her? Not only that but why was he shirtless?

"_Yes darling?" _So it was him the whole time?

"Ven, where's Grandmother Aqua?" 'Ven' tilted his head to the side as he observed her.

"_What do you mean darling?"_ So he wanted to play games with her. Alright then.

"Why _grandmother, _what big ears you have."

"All the better to hear you scream my name darling." For some reason Naminé felt her insides melt at the sound of 'Ven's' voice saying such things. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as 'Ven' took a step towards her.

"Why grandmother, what big eyes you have." 'Ventus' took another step towards her, and she stepped back.

"All the better to see your skin my darling." She was sure she was blushing madly now. What had gotten into Ventus? He was always so shy before.

"W-why grandmother, what large hands you have." 'Ventus' smirked at her.

"All the better to feel you with my darling." She had backed up all the way to the wall and stood with her back against it. Her heart was beating erratically and her face was as red as the cloak she wore.

"Why grandmother, what a terrible big mouth you have." 'Ventus' placed his hands on the wall on either side of her head.

"All the better to eat you with my darling." He growled this right before attacking her lips. Naminé jumped and dropped the basket that had been in her hand. Had her teasing him in the woods led to this sudden burst of passion? She didn't have any more time to think as she felt him bite her lower lip. She squeaked and opened her mouth for him. He hungrily explored her cavern with his tongue grabbing the back of her head and tugging on her hair. She moaned and arched her back. 'Ven's' hand reached down and rubbed her sacred area through the dress skirt.

"Ven!" Naminé gasped.

"Roxas." He corrected her.

"Wha?"

"It's my middle name." He unclipped her cloak and bit into her neck earning him another moan.

**Later**

Ventus hurried up the steps to the cottage of Aqua's cottage. His father's letter requested that he cut more wood than usual and it delayed him in reaching Aqua's cottage. He knocked on the door to the cottage and was confused when no one answered.

"Naminé? Miss Aqua?" He called out. Then he heard a sound towards the back of the cottage and ran around the back. To his shock two wolves were strutting across the yard to the woods. One wolf, which was a platinum blond color, stopped and looked back at him longingly. The dark blond wolf beside her pushed her forward with his snout. As soon as she sadly moved on the dark blond wolf looked back at Ventus with a smug looking face, and then hurried on after his mate.

**The End**

**Please let me know what you think. **

**Next Chapter: Hansel and Gretel**


	2. Hansel and Gretel

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been busing with this and other projects.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Grimm fairy tales

**Hansel and Gretel**

Two teens quietly made their way through the woods. Stopping to catch their one of the teens, a boy with silver hair, looked at his surroundings.

"We're lost, aren't we." Said his companion; a girl with short black hair.

"Don't worry Cookie. I'll find the way back to the campsite. We can't be too far now." He looked at their surroundings. Xion blushed at the nickname.

"Riku, we've been walking for hours and it's getting dark out."

"Not afraid of the dark are you?" he teased her with a charming grin. She blushed and turned away.

"O-of course not." She shivered and rubbed her arms.

"Here" Riku stripped off his jacket and handed it to her. "Come on, I think the campsite is this way." He led her further into the woods and stopped in front of a small cottage. "That's weird. Maybe they have a phone we can use."

"And who will you call? My parent's think I'm at Kairi's house for a sleepover, and _your_ parent's, I've never even seen them before." Riku stiffened.

"My folks don't care where I am or what I'm doing." Riku walked towards the cottage leaving Xion to her thoughts. Now that she thought about it, she _never_ saw Riku's parent's, even when he had moved in across the street three weeks ago. What had possessed her to take a wild weekend in the woods with him?

"Hey Cookie!" Riku called out to her. He had knocked on the door and a tall blond woman had answered. Her hair was short and combed back, except for two antenna like parts that stuck up from her head. Xion hurried over to them.

"Well what do we have here? A teenage boy and a teenage girl roaming the woods at night? _Nothing_ suspicious going on here! Sounds like the start of a scary movie doesn't it?" the woman then gave a frightening laugh unsettling the two teens. "Names Larxene." She smirked at them happy to see their scared reactions.

"Um I'm Riku, and this is Xion. Do you have a phone we could use, we left ours at our tent and we can't find our way back." Larxene huffed through her nose as if she was agitated. Xion could've sworn she saw those antennas move.

"Yeah sure, right this way." The woman led them into her home. The place seemed normal enough. Unless you counted the dozen dartboards covering the walls. And the darts that were placed nearly everywhere. And the- was that a _voodoo_ doll? She led them into her kitchen. Despite the gruesome things in her hall, the things in the kitchen were quite lovely. She seemed to have a habit of making gingerbread castles. There was one marked Castle Oblivion, another marked The Palace that Never Was, and a few others as well. "The phone is right through that door, in the living room." She pointed with her thumb to a door on the side of the kitchen.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Riku told her and made off before she could protest. Xion inspected the castle a little more and then realized she hadn't eaten yet. Her stomach made a huge growling noise and she turned to see Larxene looking at her with an amused look. The older woman laughed when she saw her face turn red.

"Here you go." Larxene pulled out some gingerbread men and gave her some. "The castles are things I sell at fairs, but you can go ahead and eat these. It is dinner time after all." Xion thanked her and begun to eat the little men. She paused when she saw Larxene wasn't eating any.

"Aren't you going to have any?" The woman shook her head.

"My brother already brought dinner home. I'm just waiting for the fireplace to heat up first."

"Oh, I didn't know there was anyone else here." Xion picked up another gingerbread man and yawned. Why was she so sleepy?

"Yeah, we don't look very much alike either." The blonde studied her as Xion yawned again.

"Excuse me; I have no idea why I'm so sleepy." She rubbed her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, just keep eating." Xion picked up another gingerbread man as her mind got hazy. What was going on? Where was Riku?

"Riku?" she called as Larxene began to laugh. "What's so funny? Where's Riku? Riku!" Riku walked back in.

"What's wrong Cookie?" He was holding darts in his hands. These were larger than the ones in the hall.

"I- I don't feel very well. I think we should-" She paused when the two others moved toward her. "I- um." She didn't know what was going on but she felt like she was in trouble, instinct told her to run. So she did. She ran into the hall and tried to find the doorway. The images before her started to blur but she was aware of footsteps behind her, chasing her. In fear she bolted up a staircase she found and closed herself into the first room she could find. The footsteps ran past the door further down the hall. Xion focused on slowing her breathing and making an escape plan.

A window, that's all she needed. She would climb out it make her way back to the river, and follow the current. She didn't know where that would take her but it was better than sitting around her. Her foot collided with something and she paused. Looking down at it she saw it was long and white. On closer inspection, she realized it was a bone. Covering her mouth so that she wouldn't scream, she backed away. Her back then came in contact with something that was very similar to the bone. Turning around slowly she found herself face to face with a skull. And that was it. She screamed, trying to run she tripped over another bone and landed in a pile of skeletons. She shut her eyes as if it would make her disappear. This was all just a bad dream she thought as the door opened and two shadows entered the room.

'_Yes this is all just a dream. I'm going to wake up in Kairi's room soon. We're all going to laugh at Olette because Selphie drew a mustache on her for falling asleep first. Kairi's mom is going to call us down for breakfast. My cousin Roxas is going to pick me up and get slapped in the face for trying to steal a kiss from Naminé. Then I'm going to be brought home.'_

She opened her eyes and watched as two figures approached her. Yes this was all just a dream. But in a dream, when a dart hits your leg you shouldn't fell it, when flesh is being torn from your body, you shouldn't feel that either.

So why could she feel this?

**The End**

**Please Review**

**Next Chapter: The Little Mermaid**


	3. The Little Mermaid

A Late update yet again. I want to update at least once a month, but then life gets in the way. I also have a low attention span, but this story will not be dropped. It will just take some time to get the chapters out. I'm also changing the title to Scary Tales so I won't have to limit it to just Grimm tales.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Hans Christian Andersen

**The Little Mermaid**

Once upon a time, there was a boy named Sora who lived on Destiny Islands. All his life he dreamed of meeting a mermaid. As he grew older his friends told him that mermaids were no more real than Santa Claus, or fairies. But he was determined to prove them all wrong.

It was late and he should really be at home studying for his finals tomorrow. _'I won't pass them anyway, so why bother?'_ He put his hands behind his head and lay down on the sands of the beach, the sound of the waves soothing him.

"_When you walk away you don't hear me say_

_Please, oh baby don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go."_

"Huh!" Sora immediately sat up. "Is somebody out there?" He asked as he approached the water. Right there behind, that rock he could see her. Red hair like the sunset and dark blue eyes like the sea. "Whoa." No one in the town looked like that. He walked until the water was up to his knees. The girl in the water retracted further behind the rock. "Wait! Please don't go! I won't hurt you, I promise." The girl didn't move back out but she didn't back away either. "My name's Sora, what's yours?"

"Kairi." She answered back hesitantly.

"Are you from around here?" he asked. She thought for a moment and then shook her head no. "Are you lost? Do you need help?" he moved further into the water and held out his hand to her.

"I can't come out. You should go before it's too late."

"What do you mean." Reluctantly the girl grabbed hold of the rock and pulled herself up. The boy blushed when he saw she wore no clothing but, his embarrassment was quickly replaced with shock and excitement when he saw the girl's long scaly tail. "You're a mermaid!" she sadly nodded her head. Sora moved to where he was waist deep in the water, he didn't notice the water bubble behind the rock.

"Now that you know what I am, you should go." Kairi said sliding back into the water.

"But I've always wanted to meet a mermaid, and now here you are." Sora moved closer to her.

"You're not afraid of me?" the brunette shook his head no. "Well then you're a fool." She turned away from him and her tail brushed his stomach. The boy grabbed hold of it. Kairi flinched at the contact, but relaxed as he began to stroke her tail up and down. Her tail was soft despite the scales on them. He reached further up and touched her torso. He could feel gills on the sides of her waist. "I'm so sorry." He looked at her in confusion and then yelped when he felt something with sharp teeth bite into his leg. The young boy looked down to see another mermaid, this one with blonde hair tearing the flesh from his leg. Removing his hands from Kairi he swung down and whacked the blonde mermaid in the head. She pulled away from him with a hiss. Again he felt himself being bitten. This time a mermaid with short black hair was biting into him, followed by a mermaid with blue hair.

Now he understood what was happening. Kairi had baited him out here to become a meal for her sisters. He looked at her as the light begun to fade from his eyes. The last thing he saw was the tears pouring down her face.

"I'm sorry Kairi, but it had to be done. We must eat human flesh every year to survive." Aqua tried to consul her sister who only nodded her head and turned away from the corpse of the kind boy.

**The End**

**Please Review**

**Next Chapter: The Ugly Duckling **


	4. AN

I am so sorry for not updating. The reason I haven't been updating is because I have been getting ready to go to Boot Camp. So no new updates for atleast 2 months. I am planning the next three chapters so when I can finally get to a new laptop I will make a hugh upload, along with some new stories as well. Until then this story is on a HIATUS. Again, sorry for not updating.


End file.
